prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Noir・Decoration ~Black Painting~
is an image song from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Onegai onegai yo kocchi konaide Dame yo kokoro midasanaide Itsumo itsumo itsumo hamidasazu ni Mihon mitai ni iro wo nuru bakari Sugoku sugoku sakebitai no ni Kyō mo īko ni naru watashi ga iru "Subete yami ni someyou Saisho kara kuro nara nayamanai darou" Nowāru・Dekorēshon ikenai sasayaki Onegai onegai yo kocchi konaide Dare ga kimeta rain ka wakaranai keredo Mamotte inakucha fuan ni naru no Dame yo kokoro midasanaide Moshimo moshimo moshimo hamidashitara Ima no watashi ni modorenaku naru wa Hitotsu futatsu kasaneru tabi Iro wa nigotte iku no kirakiraru Dōshite sora wa aoi no ka Mori wa midori iro nano ka Ā kangaeta koto mo nakatta no ni ...Iya Kidzuite kizutsuite nanka kimochi ī Kon'na sugata dare ni mo misetakunai no ni Anata no te wo toru watashi wa maru de Kuroku somaru nuri e mitai "Kimi wa kimi ga nikui no kai Naraba kaete sashiageyou Mazari mazare nuritsubushite shimae Zetsubō hodo kanbisa" Onegai onegai yo kocchi konaide Dare ga kimeta rain ka wakaranai keredo Mamotte inakucha fuan ni naru no Dame yo kokoro midasanaide Kuroku somaru nuri e mitai |-|Kanji= お願い お願いよ こっちこないで ダメよ こころ乱さないで いつも いつも いつも はみ出さずに 見本みたいに色を塗るばかり すごく すごく 叫びたいのに 今日もいい子になるわたしがいる 「すべて闇に染めよう 最初から黒なら悩まないだろう」 ノワール・デコレーション イケナイささやき お願い お願いよ こっちこないで 誰が決めたラインかわからないけれど 守っていなくちゃ不安になるの ダメよ こころ乱さないで もしも もしも もしも はみ出したら 今のわたしに戻れなくなるわ ひとつ ふたつ 重ねるたび 色はにごっていくのキラキラル どうして空は青いのか 森は緑色なのか あぁ 考えたこともなかったのに ・・・イヤ 気づいて 傷ついて なんか気持ちいい こんなすがた誰にも見せたくないのに あなたの手をとる わたしはまるで 黒く染まる塗り絵みたい 「君は君が憎いのかい ならば変えて差し上げよう 混ざり 混ざれ 塗りつぶしてしまえ 絶望ほど甘美さ」 お願い お願いよ こっちこないで 誰が決めたラインかわからないけれど 守っていなくちゃ不安になるの ダメよ こころ乱さないで 黒く染まる塗り絵みたい﻿ |-| English= Please, oh please, don't come any closer Don't you dare mess with my feelings I have always gone overboard with Painting everything in what seems like a dull color You have no idea how long I've wanted to scream That I just want to be a good kid today "How about you dye everything in darkness? There's no point starting from the beginning if some are already black" Someones whispers as they tell me I can't go wrong with Noir・Decoration Please, oh please, don't come any closer I don't even know who decided it but here's where the line starts I just want to be protected by my anxiety, so Don't you dare mess with my feelings What if I actually went above and beyond? There's no way I would be able to return to my normal self if I do One step at a time, everything begins to overlap Kirakiraru is just making the colors dirtier Why is the sky blue And the forest green? Ah, I never actually thought about that ...Wait, I have Once I notice it, this pain begins to feel really good I don't want anyone to notice me feeling this way If I take your hand, I'm gonna Paint my surroundings in darkness "Do you hate yourself? If so, let me change that Mixing up the paint Is gonna make this despair even sweeter" Please, oh please, don't come any closer I don't even know who decided it but here's where the line starts I just want to be protected by my anxiety, so Don't you dare mess with my feelings My surroundings are now covered in darkness Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs